


Roadside Knights

by Sephypsycologist



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bittybones (Undertale), Gen, Named Reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 08:56:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17077259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sephypsycologist/pseuds/Sephypsycologist
Summary: A box full of ragged bitties makes all the difference in your life





	1. Questing

You didn’t know what made you stop. Maybe it was the fact your mom had worked for transportation before, or maybe it was the anxiety of “what if someone dumped kittens?!”

Either way, you pulled over to the side of the road and walk up carefully to the carboard box in the shoulder ditch. It had clumsy holes poked in it, clearly meant for an animal or animals. You prepared yourself to possibly find dead babies inside, animal or otherwise.

You start cooing in case whatever is inside is still alive, just being still, “Hey there. Anybody home?”

This starts a rattling sound and some movements, confirming at least something is alive inside.

“oh okay, you’re alive, I’ll get you out, just give me a second, honey!” You get to work, untangling the warped flaps on top that are stuck together with tape.

There’s more rattling, and now you can hear something like a soft growling noise. You continue your soothing speech, “shhh, it’s okay, little guy or girl or multiples of both maybe? I don’t know what you are, but I’m gonna get you to safety. The hot roadside is no place for little things.”

You open the box just in time to hear someone inside shout, “I AIN’T NO GIRL, YA GIANT FRICKIN’ YAHOO!”

This makes you yelp and sit down on hard on the grass. The inside of the box is visible now, and you can see there are several small skeletons sitting or laying at the bottom. One of them is standing and clearly angry, as he continues yelling, “And you can stop with all this soft shit! You humans are all bastards who don’t care about nobody but yaselves! I ain’t takin’ it anymore! It’s too dang hot for this shit!”

He, and all the others in the box, are naked from the waist up, and only some sort of ragged cloth is tied around their hips. These little skeletons are….well, you don’t know what they are, but they’re clearly intelligent and have been treated terribly.

You look the angry one in the sockets, right at the red pinpricks in the centers, and say, “I’m not going to argue that point, cause for the most part you’re right, but it IS too hot and I’m going to get you guys into my car where it’s at least got air conditioning. You can be angry with me all the way home.”

He growled summoning some red bones the length of a quarter, but they poof out of existence as he starts panting. “F-fine…’m the only….only one….awake….others’ve fainted….jus’ don’t make me see ya dust my bros….have mercy.” Sinking to his knees, he looks down and holds still.

Not knowing exactly what he’s talking about, but getting his drift, you pick up the box gently and open the door to the passenger side. “I’m not going to even hurt any of you if I can help it, much less kill you.” Setting the box in the seat, you hurry around to your door and get back in.

The rest of the drive is mostly silent, save for the soft clacking of bones as the skeletons move and slowly recover from their heat exhaustion. The angry one scoots over on his knees and talks to each of them when they start stirring, making glances at you every so often. You’ve got the AC on high, full fan, and it’s loud enough you’re surprised any of them can hear at all.

Once you slow down as you pull into the driveway, you turn the air back down to a normal level and say, “Okay, everybody. We’re at my house. I’ve got to know, though, what are you guys?”

You get mostly frightened stares, combined with a few defiant glances. The angry one, seemingly the leader, pipes up, “We’re monsters, ya doofus. How else’d these bones get around on their own?”

You blink and try to process this. Monsters had been discovered recently after being hidden underground for untold time. However, they’d quickly been snatched up by the government, with only the last few months seeing the intelligent beings allowed out among the public. However, you’d never heard of monsters this small before.

“Yeah, I know, right? Bet you’ve heard of somethin’ else before though.” He growled, obviously insulted by what he was about to say, “Bitties.” His eyes glowed bright red and the bones came back, and there were a lot more of them now. “Sorry, toots, but we ain’t goin’ in with ya. None of us are gonna be sold off as pets, ya get me? You’re gonna let us out of this box and turn around real slow so ya can’t see which way we go.”

The crackle of magic is new to you, but you can understand just how close you are to death with just this one feeling. Tears sting your eyes, but you nod, turning off your car and opening your door very carefully. Those bones are very real and aimed right at your head and chest.

“Good human,” he sneers at you, “now do what’cher told and we won’t have no problems.”

It’s not like you have a choice. You pick up the box with shaking hands, the fearful tears beginning to spill down your cheeks.

Some of the other skeletons begin to murmur at this, but you can’t understand them since you’re so focused on Red-Eyes and his magic missiles.

He’s grinning at you sadistically the whole time, even as you set the box down on your lawn and back away. “Hehehe, that’s right. Thanks for the ride anyway, but we’ll be goin’ now. Turn around and don’t you dare look.”

Your ears are ringing from the tension as you whip around, hiding your face against the side of your car. Please don’t hurt me, please don’t hurt me, please don’t hurt me…..

The box makes a noise, probably them tipping it over, but there’s some sort of clattering and yelling. You can’t move, no matter what. Your life isn’t worth less than your curiosity.

When the clattering dies down, a new voice says gently, “Hey….kid. You can look now. Down first, if ya don’t mind.”

You do so, if slowly, and find yourself looking at one of the taller ones. His eyes don’t have lights in them, but he’s got a much softer expression despite his sharp fangs and single gold tooth. “We got our bro calmed down some. Sorry ‘bout that.” He shrugs and crosses his arms defensively over his chest, as if he’s missing something and it’s making him nervous. “Anyway, we’re kinda down on our luck, as ya can see. So, ah, can we take ya up on that offer of shelter maybe? If we can keep him and the troublemakers in line?”

As much as your fear is screaming no, the rest of you lets you nod to him. You’re not too fond of the idea of dying by magic, but you’re even more unsettled by the idea of letting these guys die of heat out here. It would be your fault when they all died if you didn’t let them in.

“thanks, angel.” Your ‘buddy’ smiles a bit, then motions, “We’ll get back in th’ box for ya. It’ll be easier that way. Just be gentle like ya were before and we’ll all get on fine.” He strolls back toward the box, and you see one of the littler ones waiting there, rather impatiently. Your friend and the little one look at each other and have some kind of whispered conversation, but the little one nods and heads back to the box with your friend in tow. You see Mr. Death Threat is now sitting on the bottom of the box next to a very irritated looking tall skeleton. Well, tall for them. The irritated skelly has his hand on top of Angry-man’s head.

Once everyone is back inside the box, you pick it up again, just as easy, and head back to the car. “I….I have to drive into the garage. It’s supposed to storm tonight and…h-hail damage….” You hate how frightened you are, and the fact you can’t control your voice.

“DO NOT BE FRIGHTENED, LADY HUMAN!” one of them calls happily, “WE HAVE CORRALLED THE MISGUIDED ONE AND WILL BE AT OUR BEST BEHAVIOR FROM NOW ON!” You make note of which one he is and you decide he is now your favorite. He’s one of the short ones…actually, now that you look, he’s the smallest of all of them.

Still, you white-knuckle the wheel as you pull into your garage after pressing the button on your garage-opener. Press the button, turn the car off, put your keys in your purse….grab the bone box.

You take the skeletons into your home, setting them on the dining room table as you head to the kitchen. You need a pop, right now. Caffeine and sugar, please. “S-so, ah, you’re up on the dining room table. Feel free to, ah….to look around or c-come out.”

Now you watch them, popping the top of your cola and beginning to drink. They easily tip the box over again and spill out, but it’s orderly this time. They pair off, a tall one and a short one, and begin to explore.

It’s easy for them to look around your dining room and kitchen, since they’re connected. There’s a lot of murmuring and nodding, excited gasps and big smiles from some of them. You feel better, slowly, and find your fear seeping out.

Your favored one, the tiniest, calls across the room, “LADY HUMAN! CAN WE EXPLORE ALL OF THE HOUSE OR ARE THERE RULES WHERE WE CAN GO?” Some of the others groan at the mention of rules, but you smile.

“I’ll think of rules later. Right now, I think we all just need to get to know each other, so I’d prefer if you guys stay where I can see you for now.” No need to be cruel to one of the polite ones.

“OKAY!” he seems fine with that, and he begins trying to scramble down to a chair.

You notice now that one of the pairs are in the tiny silk flower centerpiece on your table, with one of them climbing the flowers and the other dozing in the fluffy fake dirt. “Be careful now. I don’t know first aid, so it’d be hard for me to take care of you if you all get hurt….”

You let them roam around for a little, then as them all to follow you to the living room after helping them all down from the table. This is how you find out some of them can teleport. The smallest and his chosen buddy, along with the flower babies, let you help them down manually. The other four…you see your ‘buddy’ on the table, then suddenly he and the little one with him are on the floor with the others. Magic….wow.

Of course Mr. Angry doesn’t let you touch his partner. He’s teleported all the way to the edge of the room before you can offer.

Either way, you walk through a set of sliding doors to your living room. You’ve lived in this house for years, inherited form your grandfather, so it’s not exactly the most modern design, and most of it is designed to be handicapped accessible. “okay the teleport thing is cool. But can one of our rules be “no scary magic unless an intruder comes”? Scary magic being those bone things.”

There’s the start of a protest from the biggest problem, but the rest instantly say “agreed” or something similar. “Yes” “sure” “alright” “OF COURSE”

Sitting on the floor in the very center, you sigh, “Okay. So it’s almost unanimous. So do you guys have names?”

There were some looks between them, but finally one spoke up. He was the one who’d napped in your flowers, “Company doesn’t give names to us before sale, so uh….nah. Though, we do know we’re brothers…sort of, so uh….don’t expect any little bitties around, ok?”

That makes you worry. What had they been doing to these poor guys? No names, no clothes, and then dumped in a box on the roadside? “Okay, we’ll figure that out. But, sans a miracle, I don’t know how.”

He seems happy with that and shrugs.

“So, until further notice, you’re all kinda my guests, at least until we can figure out some other safe place for all of you. Um…is that okay?”

The flower sleeper nods, as do most of the others, though the short one by your ‘buddy’ gripes, “I SUPPOSE IF WE MUST.”

You chuckle slightly. He’s a grouchy little guy.

The Flower Sleeper looks around and asked, “is there anything to drink around here? Or at least something we can drink from, since it was so hot out there?”

“Oh!” you slap your forehead, “I didn’t even think, I’m so sorry. Um….bottle caps might work. Let me get you all some water. Please, just relax for a little.” Rushing into the kitchen, you dig around and find some bottle caps. Most of them came from soda bottles, which you were embarrassed to find but also glad since you needed the caps.

When you get back to the living room with the caps on a plate, the skellies are chatting. Some of them are excited, and you hear them laugh just before you call, “I’ve got your drinks.”

They all stood up, and you smile at them, “no, no, you can sit.”

This calms some of them, and they sit.

You pass out the caps carefully, and some of them begin to drink immediately, while others stare angrily at the water.

Flower Boy made motions for the glare party to drink, sipping himself before asking, “So, what’s your name, kid? We might not have any, but you sure do.”

“I’m Keesha. And you guys must have names of some sort….I can’t just keep making nicknames.”

Tilting his head, he asked, “What nicknames do we have, according to you?”

“Well,” embarrassed, you confess, “You’re the Flower Sleeper, or Flower boy, since you fell asleep in my plant. Then you,” you point to the one who helped you in the driveway, “You’re Buddy, cause you were nice to me first. And…” you swallow thickly, “the scary one is Red-eyes.”

Your friend from the driveway perks up, though his chosen pair partner huffs, “Buddy? Well, I suppose it’s perfect for a mutt like him.”

Flower boy laughs, “Well, so he’s Buddy, but I think the other names need some work.”

The tiny blue one with the loud voice scampers over, his bottle cap empty, “MISS HUMAN! WHAT SHALL MY NAME BE?”

You think, then smile softly at him, “How about Lance? It’s short for Lancelot, the bravest of all knights.”

He beamed, tears forming in his eyes from joy, “THAT NAME IS SO PERFECT, AND YOU SHALL BE MY LADY FROM NOW ON. I WILL TRY TO LIVE UP TO MY NAMESAKE!”

Flower boy’s partner piped up, “Might I also have a brave sort of name?”

“Well, another knightly name is Gawain. He defeated a fearsome spectral knight in battle.”

“oh yes! I am Gawain, and together, Lance and I will be your sworn protectors, my lady!” He clapped and immediately went into hushed conversation with Lance on various knightly things to do.

Flower was pleased, “so….you like knights? Might be good to just name us all from that knightly stuff.”

Nodding, you name them off. Flower is Arthur “like the king” , since he seems to be the peaceful ringleader. Gawain is elated that “My brother is the king! Amazing!”

Now knowing the pairs are the direct brothers, you go to Lance’s and name him Percival, or Percy for short. He seems good with that, though he asks, “And what kinda knight is percival?”

“He searched for a holy artifact and was one of the most honorable of the knights in King Arthur’s court.”

Percy smirks softly and chuckles, nodding in acceptance.

Now for Buddy you say, “Your name is Buddy, but we’re saying that’s short for Bedivere, another of Arthur’s most well known knights.”

He gives you a grateful nod, but his brother is having a fit, along with both Red-eyes and his brother.

“I SHOULD BE KING!” screams the little powerhouse next to Buddy.

“Well how about you be Merlin? He was the most powerful wizard in the kingdom.” You want to ease his temper tantrum as soon as possible.

This seems to stop him in his tracks, “THE MOST POWERFUL, YOU SAY. WELL….I SUPPOSE THAT WORKS.” Merlin beams up at his brother triumphantly, “YOU HEAR THAT, MUTT? I AM A POWERFUL WIZARD!”

“sounds perfect, m’lord,” Buddy drawls softly, great affection in his sockets.

This further enrages Red-eyes’ brother, “No! I am the best! I should be king! Or the wizard!”

You search your brain and find a good name fast, “How about Kay? He was the most physically strong of the knights and stood guard at the king’s right hand, a place of great honor.”

Huffing, Kay sat down, “Fine then. I suppose being the strongest is something.”

Your last problem was naming Mr. Scary. But it came to you quickly, “Your name is Mordred. He is the most feared villain in all the stories of King Arthur.”

This actually seemed to please him, as he stopped glaring at you for a few moments before sitting next to his brother and drinking his water.

You look around, “That’s everybody?”

“Yep,” says Arthur, now leaning against your ankle with his eyes closed. “So, Lady Keesha, guess you’ve got your knights.”

You look over the skellies, seeing their varying excitement, anger, and apathy. Knowing you are now their lady, their means of survival for the foreseeable future, fills you with DETERMINATION.


	2. night and day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> your first night and morning of being the owner of a small contingency of knights

You’re getting ready for bed right now. The skellies have walked around your house with you all evening, and you fed them off your plate. A mere bowl of elbow noodles and tomato sauce though it was, the dinner seemed satisfying to them, and you begin to wonder if they had been fed during their stay at….wherever they were originally from.

Right now, though, you’ve brushed your teeth, then run the sink full and instructed your “knights” to bathe in it. They wait until you leave the room to disrobe, of course, but you’re happy when you hear them get in. The hand towel next to the sink should serve to dry them off, and you’d find or make better clothes for them tomorrow.

You give them about fifteen minutes, enough time to get your pajamas on and decompress a bit, then knock on the bathroom door. “Guys? You done with your baths?”

Gawain calls, “Yes! And we are in need of your assistance!”

This sends you into the room quickly and you assess the damage. Most of the skeletons are fine, but Buddy was lying on his side by the soap dish and his brother was prodding at him disinterestedly. The soap looked like it had been attacked, actually, with scraping bite marks on one end of it.

Gawain explains from his place near the afflicted, “It seems as if Bedivere has an issue with nervous chewing on things. He’s not feeling well, unfortunately.”

Merlin huffs, “MUTT. STOP THIS WEAKNESS AT ONCE.” There’s no real bite behind his orders, and you can tell he’s actually concerned.

You sigh and nod, “Well, the soap is nontoxic, so he won’t die, but he’ll feel sick for quite a while. I suggest either throwing up the soap flakes or drinking a lot of liquid to dilute it. The second option is longer but less traumatic….”

Gawain nods and grabs the cap off one of the nearby cosmetics bottles. It’s silver and large, but small enough to serve as a deep glass for them. With help from Lance and Percy, he fills it up with cold water and comes back, handing it to Merlin while he helps Buddy up, “Come, friend! We must all keep our strength at its peak! Drink this, and perhaps it will help you.”

Merlin helps his woozy brother drink from the ‘glass’ and you smile. They all work together so diligently, it’s endearing. 

As a child, you’d done something similar, so you empathized with Buddy to a great extent, and seeing his brother being so gentle in spite of all his former behavior is uplifting.

You sit at the counter, on the little stool you use when you’re putting in your contacts, and murmur, “He’ll feel a little sick for the rest of the night, but he should be fine by morning. Just don’t make him move too much or too quick; it’ll make the soap foam up.”

Gawain nods, clearly the most medically inclined of the group, and informs, “Yes, that is good counsel, my lady! I’m sure between all of us we can get him back to the box with as little jostling as possible.”

Buddy seems to be reviving a bit, though he hiccups and bubbles come out of his mouth. You’re charmed and worried at the same time. “Boys, you’re all sleeping in my room. I have lots of extra pillows and that box is far too dirty for you now that you’re clean.”

There’s surprised murmuring, but Arthur beams at you, “Thanks, Keesha. We’ve never had anything softer than that box. Keep this up and we’ll never leave.” He laughs, but you see a sadness in his sockets.

Getting up you offer, “If you’re all ready for bed, I’ll carry you, if you want.”

Mordred shuns your offer, unsurprisingly, but Arthur nods, along with the others. Even Kay clambers up your arm to rest in the crook of your neck.

You feel delighted that they let you carry them, placing Lance and Percy up on the shoulder opposite Kay, and crooking your arm against your chest so Arthur, Gawain, and Merlin can perch there. You carefully lift Buddy in your free hand, cradling him in your palm. “I’ll go slow for you, okay, Buddy?”

“mmhm…” he murmurs, sockets tight shut and arms crossed over himself.

You make sure to walk as slowly and gracefully as you can for his sake. Poor sick darling.

Mordred’s feet clack a bit on the hardwood floor of your hallway as he follows you; you head to your bedroom, the last door at the very end of the hall. There’s already a pillow on the floor beside your bed, having fallen off sometime while you slept last night. You let the boys off on it, and are pleased by their appreciative coos and sighs as they sink into its softness. Mordred clambers on as Kay settles in, grouchily flopping down in the fabric next to his brother.

You’re reluctant to put Buddy down, as you’re now cupping him gently with both hands. He’s clearly still sickly, and your heart pulses sadly. If you hadn’t let them alone then he wouldn’t have gotten hurt….

“HUMAN!” Merlin calls from the pillow, “DO NOT BLAME YOURSELF FOR THE MUTT MAKING HIMSELF ILL. HE KNOWS BETTER AND STILL GAVE IN TO HIS WEAKNESS. IT IS NOT YOUR FAULT, THOUGH YOU HAVE BEHAVED VERY ODDLY IN RESPONSE TO IT.” He’s standing there and tapping his foot, impatient. “I WILL WATCH OVER HIM DURING THE NIGHT. GO TO SLEEP OR YOU WILL BE USELESS LATER!”

You can’t argue with that, as your eyes are burning with fatigue. “Alright, Merlin. He is your brother…just wake me up if any of you need something.”

“We will!” Gawain assures, and you nod, turning off the light and climbing into bed.

“Goodnight, guys.”

You get a chorus of “goodnights” and two soft, “Sleep well, my lady!”

You’ve never slept so well in your life.

The sun has barely started peeking through your window when you feel tiny hands on your cheek.

“MY LADY! IT IS SUNRISE AND YOU NEED TO AWAKEN!”

You groan and blink awake, glancing over to find Lance and Gawain standing on your pillow with you. “Guys? What time is it?”

“It is sunrise!” says Gawain, and you smile at him despite the annoyance that flashes through your mind. He’s so happy, you just can’t hurt his feelings. “We must face the day with eagerness and positivity!”

You get up slowly, giving them time to adjust to the shifting of the pillow’s surface, “okay. Who else is up?”

Lance scuttles around to sit on your knee, “MERLIN AND KAY ARE ALSO AWAKE, THOUGH KAY DRAGGED MORDRED WITH HIM AGAINST HIS WILL.”

“Yes!” Gawain takes your other knee, “The rest of us are letting our lazybones brothers sleep. Especially Bedivere.”

You look down at the pillow in your floor and smile softly. Arthur, Percy, and Buddy are all asleep there, and you can hear Merlin and Kay’s voices from somewhere down the hallway. “That sounds good. Do either of you know how Buddy did last night?”

“NO.” Lance frowns, but then perks up, “MERLIN DOES, THOUGH. HE WAS A GOOD BROTHER FOR ONCE AND WATCHED OVER BUDDY ALL NIGHT.”

You take notice that Gawain prefers to use everyone’s full names, while Lance is fine with nicknames. It’s a cute trait.

Getting up, you go quietly into the kitchen and find Kay, Mordred, and Merlin arguing over what to make for breakfast.

Merlin hissed, “I OBVIOUSLY AM THE BETTER COOK, YOU MORON!”

“not a chance!” Kay shot back, “I will surely make a more worthy morsel than you!”

“Boys!” You interrupt them, all eyes (or all the little lights in their sockets anyway) were turned your way. Setting Lance and Gawain down on the counter with the others, you reason, “Breakfast around here doesn’t involve cooking. I have cereal. Or fruit, peanut butter, and milk.”

Mordred seemed amused by all this, smirking tiredly from where he was leaned against your flour jar. Kay huffed, his powerful, gravelly voice making his annoyance obvious, “Well, I for one doubt the nutritional value of those choices, but if you wish us all to die of malnutrition, that is your prerogative, human.”

Merlin nodded emphatically, “WE SHOULD ALL HAVE MEAT INSTEAD.”

Lance and Gawain tilted their heads, confused by the others.

Ever the sweet one, Lance asked, “WHAT KIND OF FRUIT, MY LADY? AND WHAT IS PEANUT BUTTER?”

You feel your heart sink, but you smile, “I have apples or bananas, and peanut butter is a sort of sweet spreadable substance made from grinding up peanuts.”

Gawain beams, “Bananas are wonderful!” Lance seems to agree, nodding.

Merlin huffs and mutters, “I SUPPOSE WE COULD TRY THIS ‘PEANUT BUTTER’ AND FRUIT NONSENSE.”

Kay walked over to where the fruit was, grabbing a whole banana easily and bringing it over. “If you insist on starving us, here is your amazingly uninspired breakfast.”

Mordred added sleepily, “I ain’t eatin’ that. I get bacon or nothin’.”

“That is not a healthy attitude to have, brother Mordred!” Gawain tapped his foot. “Lady Keesha has offered us her food, her home, and her hospitality, on top of saving our lives! Besides, if you are anything like my own dear brother, you will regret skipping a meal as soon as you can blink.”

You’ve been peeling and cutting the banana Kay gave you while they talk, but this raises a question, “So…how well do you all know each other, anyway?”

Kay, sitting cross legged on the counter with his back ramrod straight, replies, “We were all housed next to each other in separate cages. My brother and I were between Gawain’s set and Lance’s. I believe there were more of us in other areas, but could only hear them.”

Lance, looking sad, nods, “THERE WERE A LOT OF OTHERS. I MANAGED TO TAKE A LITTLE METAL PIECE ONCE AND USED IT LIKE A MIRROR TO SEE. I HOPE THEY ARE ALRIGHT.”

You give Lance a gentle pet and reassure him, “Right now, my knight, we have to concentrate on what we can control. You and your friends here are safe, and until we get you all more settled and figure out what exactly is going on, we can’t do anything for anyone else.”

The bones of his hand feel so small against your skin as he clutches your finger, “YOU ARE RIGHT, MY LADY. EVERY ADVENTURE HAS TO HAVE A PREPARATION TIME.”

Merlin huffs and takes a banana slice for himself, beginning to munch on it without paying much mind to anyone else. Kay follows suit, and then Gawain and Lance. You beam at them.

“I’ll get the peanut butter into a spoon so you guys can dip your slices in it or eat it as you will. And then I guess I’ll find some suitable glasses for you all to use.” That last one will be a challenge, but you are determined to help your new housemates.

You take all the caps off your cosmetics and use them for cups. You can buy some dollhouse cups at the store today. Rinsing out the silver caps, you fill each with milk and set them next to the bowl of banana slices and the big spoon of peanut butter.

You put eight caps out, despite Mordred still turning his metaphorical nose up at the food, then ask Merlin, “How is Buddy doing? Did he sleep alright?”

“AS USUAL,” Merlin grumbled, “HE SLEPT LIKE A LOG, THOUGH I HAD TO TALK HIM THROUGH SOME SORT OF TERROR AT ONE POINT. HE SHOULD KNOW BETTER THAN TO BE AFRAID OF A DREAM.”

You frown, then go to the bedroom again.

The three on the pillow are still fast asleep, and you feel a little bad about it, but you gently rub their backs, one by one, to wake them.

Arthur arches back into your hand, then sits up suddenly and turns slightly blue in the face, “huh? oh…morning already?”

“Yeah, and breakfast is ready in the kitchen. The others are there, if you wanna head out,” you whisper to him.

“ok.” He nods, then teleports away. You’re still amazed by that.

Percy rolls over and hugs your fingers when you try to wake him up, but soon enough you get a sleepy mumble out of him, “five more minutes…”

“nope, Percy. Your brother’s already having his breakfast. Come on.”

He holds your fingers tighter, but opens his sockets and gives you a slightly sad, bleary look.

“I know, waking up is awful. But Lance is really excited.”

“m’kay…’m up…” He yawns and teleports away.

You look at Buddy for a bit. Poor thing, he was completely curled in on himself, full fetal position. Still, better to give him the option of breakfast so he can say yes or no than just letting him do without. Being extra careful, you stroke a finger down his spine, “hey, Buddy….can you wake up just a sec for me?”

He shudders, something akin to a whimper leaving his mouth, but then jolts and teleports to the floor, fully awake and in a battle-ready stance. His right socket is blazing orange and he looks terrified.

You freeze, feeling the magic in the air, until he seems to realize where he is and relax. His posture slumps and he folds his arms over his chest, looking downward, “s-sorry…uh…mornin’”

“It’s okay, Buddy,” you say, letting out a breath you didn’t know you’d held, “I was just wanting to ask if you were up to breakfast or not. If you want to sleep more, you can.”

He shook his head and looked up a bit, “nah, I’ll be fine. But um….” Buddy shuffled his feet, “could’ja carry me, maybe? Not feelin’ the ol’ shortcut just yet.”

“Sure.” You set your hand on the floor, and let him walk on, being extra sure not to move too quickly. Buddy sat on your palm, fingers tracing the lines there idly, seeming lost in thought. Still he perked up once you got to the kitchen and he saw Merlin drinking out of his cup.

“ABOUT TIME, MUTT! I WAS ABOUT TO EAT YOUR SHARE TOO JUST TO SHOW YOU UP FOR BEING LATE!” Merlin ran over to his brother as soon as he was set on the counter. He didn’t hug him, as you’d almost thought he would, but instead just grabbed his hand and led him over to the bowl.

You notice there are two full cups, and see Mordred sulking behind a jar of cinnamon further down the counter. He’s very insistent on not eating your food this morning despite eating the most last night.

You grab a full banana, a glass of milk, and another spoon of peanut butter for yourself and enjoy listening to them talk to each other.

“so, what’s the schedule today, bro?” Arthur asks Gawain, and everyone turns their way.

“Well, brother, since we are in a new place, I think we should try and explore. There’s no definite plan, as there are no science humans here to schedule us!” Gawain beams at him.

Kay cautions, “We should stick together, though, at least in our pairs. There’s no telling what sort of beasts or trickery is in this place,” then he gives you a suspicious glare.

Lance scoffs at him, “LADY KEESHA WOULD WARN US OF THAT. I DO AGREE FOR CAUTION, BUT NOT SUSPICION OF OUR KIND HOSTESS!”

Arthur seems in agreement there, nodding. Then Percy adds, “let’s just stick to the bedroom maybe, though? One room at a time would be a good plan, I think.”

The group seems alright with that, and you chuckle, “I’m glad you boys have a plan. I’m going to have to go to the store and buy you some clothes and furniture and things, so you’ll be here by yourselves.”

Buddy seems nervous hearing that, slumping further down, but Gawain and Lance stand up instantly.

Gawain asks, “My lady, if you are going to a store, might one of us come along? We have never been anywhere besides the lab and the box.”

Lance seconds this idea, “I BELIEVE HE IS RIGHT! IF THIS STORE IS A PLACE YOU GO OFTEN, WE MIGHT TAKE TURNS!”

You’re unsure. You’ve seen many people be rude to those with found or rescued Bitties, but they seem so set on the idea. “Alright. You can all decide who’s coming amongst yourselves while I get dressed.”

They nod, and the boys begin a hushed discussion.


	3. Shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have a little friend with you when you shop

You step out of your car with a happy Gawain on your shoulder. Most of the others had wanted to stay home, so it ended up in a rock-paper-scissors (you taught them the rules) between Lance, Gawain, and Merlin.

Having won, Gawain hung on tight to your shirt as he surveyed the store with awe as you got your basket. “Lady Keesha,” he murmurs in awe, “humans have such marvels! You have so much!”

“We do have a lot, thankfully,” you reply, “and I’m glad you like it so far. We’ll go to the toy and hobby section, then over to groceries. You tell me if you find anything you think you guys need, okay?”

He gave you a salute, then went silent, watching for possible necessities.

It wasn’t long before the questions started.

“What is that? What is shampoo for? Can you brush your other bones or just your teeth? What is the difference between girl humans and boy humans? How do you make tinier humans?!”

You answered as best you could, but eventually you had to say, “I’ll tell you once I can look it up at home.” He was satisfied with that.

Other folks were carrying around Bitties, too, but not many. You were thankful. Poor Gawain was the most poorly dressed of the lot, naturally, but the other owners didn’t seem to notice you two. Then again, it was Wal-Mart. Who’s going to care how badly dressed a Bitty is when there are humans who dress worse than Gawain ever thought about.

You head to the pet department, and there are some basic things for Bitties, like clothes and a few furniture things. You’ll buy the rest in toys from the dolls. Here, you let Gawain choose things. He picks out a very simple outfit, a white shirt and pants, and you were thinking he’d probably stay as simple for the others, but instead he went in vastly different directions for each pair of brothers. You’re floored by this, and ask, “Gawain, do you know all their tastes so well?”

He nods and hands you the clothes sets, “YES! I ALWAYS PAID ATTENTION WHEN ANY OF US WOULD WANT SOMETHING. THIS IS THE SORT OF THING THEY WOULD PICK. I KNOW MY BROTHER BEST, BUT THE OTHERS ARE STILL FAMILIAR TO ME!”

You take his word for it. As for furniture, that is more expensive. Looks like you’ll be living off one $20 take home pizza again for a few weeks. You’ll use the rest of your groceries at home to feed the boys.

Gawain picks out a few blankets, but….he passes all the other furniture by. “Sweetheart, you didn’t pick anything?”

“OH!” he looks up at you, beaming, “THAT IS BECAUSE YOU HAVE ALREADY DONE A WONDERFUL JOB AT HOUSING US! I DON’T THINK ANY OF THAT FANCY FURNITURE IS NECESSARY. YOUR PILLOW WAS MORE THAN DELIGHTFUL TO SLEEP ON, AND WE AREN’T…WELL, WE AREN’T QUITE AS NEEDY AS SOME OTHERS OF OUR KIND, APPARENTLY. WE CAN FIGURE OUT HOW TO MAKE THIS SORT OF THING ON OUR OWN! WE’RE RESOURCEFUL!” Gawain struck his heroic pose, fist pressed to where a human heart would be, “AND I, THE GREAT GAWAIN, AM CERTAIN OF THIS.”

You blushed softly and picked him up since he seemed to be done, “Thank you, dear. I will be getting some proper plates and cups though, just to be civil. You guys do deserve your own things even if you are resourceful.”

He turned a soft orange and “nyeh”d softly, but he nodded his agreement.

With not having to buy furniture, and the plates and things being cheap (apparently there are bitties who break these things frequently? There was a warning on the back about that) you didn’t have any issues with money for other things. You do find some nice doll-sized toys and things that Gawain was ecstatic about.

You then head over to groceries. You pick up the usual things. Eggs (“OH THESE ARE VERY LARGE!”) and milk (“THERE IS MILK IN STRAWBERRY FORM?!”) and other essentials. You think about getting bacon for Mordred, but then you feel a surge of hard-hearted annoyance toward him. You do not buy the bacon.

Half the fun of this trip is seeing Gawain coo and squeal about things he sees. You’re walking down the “ethnic foods” aisle and saw something that caught both your eyes. “MY LADY! WHAT ARE THOSE?”

Picking up the box, you smile brightly, “These are pocky sticks, Gawain. They’re little cookie sticks covered in chocolate or flavored icing. And they are perfect for Buddy’s chewing problem.”

“OH! YES THAT SOUNDS IDEAL!” Gawain pats your neck supportively, “IF THEY ARE CRUNCHY COOKIE STICKS, THAT WILL SATISFY THE URGE WITHOUT HURTING HIM! YOU ARE BRILLIANT.” You take three boxes and put them in the cart. Your cute little Buddy would not be getting sick on soap again.

As is your usual, you do self-check and get in the car without issues. It is a relief to know that no one tried to shame you for the state that poor Gawain was in. Though, as you set him in the seat and spread the belt across him for safety’s sake, you see how bright his smile is, and the sheer delight in his demeanor. Who could ever think he was mistreated with an expression like that? You drive home with a happy heart.

Once you pull into the garage and step out of the car, Gawain on your shoulder, you are beset by the sudden teleporting of three more Bitties onto your person. Mordred, Arthur, and Percy are suddenly in your pockets, and you squeak slightly when Mordred takes that opportunity to give you a bite with those sharp teeth of his.

“BROTHER! YOU ARE HERE!” Gawain seems happy to see Arthur, who’s peering out of your shirt pocket.

“how was the store, bro?” You smile down at him as well, walking to the trunk in order to retrieve the groceries. Arthur gives you a thumbs up.

Gawain begins to babble excitedly, “BROTHER, THE HUMANS WERE EVERYWHERE AND THERE ARE OTHERS OUR SIZE, TOO! THEY WERE ALL VERY WELL DRESSED EVEN IF THE HUMANS WERE ATROCIOUS IN THEIR FASHIONS. I PICKED OUT AN OUTFIT FOR EACH OF US, AND I’M SURE IF WE STUDY HOW THEY’RE MADE, WE COULD MAKE OUR OWN.”

Percy, from your right front pocket on your jeans, whistles softly (somehow), “that sounds like a blast. Did you get everything you needed food wise, m’lady?” You give Percy a look, and he smirks. He knows the meme, somehow. You can just feel it.

“I got everything and then some. As soon as I put all this away,” you lift up your bags for emphasis, “I’m going to look up what sort of Bitties you guys are. It’ll help me figure out if there are any special things I need to do to take care of you.”

Mordred huffed and began to poke around in your right front pocket. There was something in there, but you didn’t remember what since you hadn’t worn these particular pants in about two months, and whatever it was, you had a feeling Mordred would either steal it or wreck it. Maybe both.

“THAT SOUNDS LIKE AN EXCELLENT PLAN!” Gawain chirped. You had to agree, so you headed inside to begin.

You didn’t see the others till you returned to the bedroom. Merlin was happily walking around with a lucky rabbit’s foot (fake of course) that had come out of a 50 cent machine who knows how long ago. You look over at the bed and see Buddy snoozing on your biggest decorative pillow, a big fuzzy purple one, with Kay and Lance seemingly engaged in a game of tic-tac-toe on your bedside table.

You set Gawain down on the bed, the other three teleporting themselves to other spots in the room. “Hi everybody. How goes the exploring?”

“YOUR ROOM IS A PIG STY,” Kay huffed. “BUT IT DOES PROVIDE FOR SOME DECIDEDLY INTRIGUING AMBUSH SPOTS.”

Lance squeaked as his brother showed up next to him, but smiled, “WE’RE SO GLAD YOU’RE HOME, MY LADY!”

“Well thank you, both of you. Now, I’m going to read up and see what kind of bitties you guys are while Gawain here shows you the clothes he picked out for you all,” You beam, setting the sack with their new clothes and plates down on the bed before shifting Buddy’s pillow out of the way and clambering on.

Your computer is a lap-top, sitting on a table at the end of your bed, and you quickly open it up and start searching the web.

Gawain and Lance’s happy voices reach you more than anything as you read, their occasional “STUNNING” or “OUTSTANDING!” breaking through the information. Buddy had woken up when you’d moved him, and now was sitting on your shoulder, scanning the words along with you.

You managed to identify all the boys on the list of bitty types. Arthur was a “sans” while Gawain was a “papyrus”, and Mordred and Kay were the “Red” and “Edge” types. Percy and Lance were a “Honey” and a “Blueberry” while Merlin was a “Raspberry”. Buddy found himself as a “Syrup” type, and you nuzzled him slightly, “That makes sense. You’re definitely sweet.”

He blushed softly orange.

Reading up on the types, you realized some of Mordred’s problem was just being naturally predisposed toward violence. And biting, it seemed. You wonder now where he ran off to and if you should be worried for him and the electrical cords. And Merlin’s superiority complex was natural, as well, and so was Gawain and Lance’s enthusiasm.

You chuckle and close the website now that you know feeding them your food is fine, and set Buddy down by the others so he can get his new clothes. Gawain comes up in his new shirt and pants, “OH HUMAN! WE ARE SO PLEASED WITH OUR NEW ATTIRE! SEE? AM I NOT MUCH MORE DASHING?”

He turns around and shows off, beaming excitedly. “Yes, you are, dear. Though your handsomeness helps add pizazz to any outfit.” Gawain squeaks and his cheekbones glow orange. You like making these little skellies know how adorable you find them.

Buddy takes the clothes Merlin hands him and goes under the bed to change. You turn your attention to the others and beam. Just seeing them smoothing their new clothes and smiling was warming your heart. The blue sailor outfit for Lance was going over well, and Percy looked great in his orange polo shirt and cargo pants. Merlin was very sharp in his military-style jacket and maroon sweater, tapping his ruby boots that peeked out of his dark denim pants, waiting on his brother. Arthur, utterly relaxed in his comfy shirt and sweatpants, was resting on one of your old plushies while watching Kay strut about in his new black dress pants and red cable knit sweater.

Gawain scrambled up the sheets to sit with you, “MY LADY! I HAVE BEEN UNABLE TO FIND MORDRED, BUT I’M SURE HE WILL SHOW UP EVENTUALLY. DO YOU KNOW WHERE HE MIGHT HAVE GONE?”

“Afraid not, Gawain” you use your finger to pet his head. “He took something from my pocket and vanished. He’ll show up again once he’s hungry, at least.”

The little skeleton seems pleased with the attention, and sighs wistfully before resuming his train of thought, “YES, THAT IS TRUE. MORDRED IS NOTHING IF NOT PROMPT FOR MEALS. I SHALL HANG ON TO HIS VESTMENTS UNTIL HE RETURNS.”

With that solved, Gawain just relaxed into your affections. Buddy emerged from under the bed in a thick jacket, orange wifebeater, and pre-distressed jeans, as well, so you quickly praised him, “Nice threads, Buddy. You look super cool.”

He looked up and blushed, but smiled, “Thanks. Wasn’t sure ‘bout th’ jeans, but if ya like’em, I s’ppose they’re fine.”

Merlin scoffed, “OF COURSE THEY ARE. IF GAWAIN CHOSE THEM FOR YOU, THEY’RE PERFECTLY SUITED TO YOU. HE PAID MORE ATTENTION TO HUMAN FASHION THAN ANY OF US EVER DID.”

Gawain seemed pleased with the praise, rocking back and forth happily without leaving your range of touch. You chuckled softly, continuing to watch the boys as they admired their new clothes.


End file.
